


A PPG Christmas

by justadashofformaldehyde



Category: The Powerpuff Girls - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, F/M, High School AU?, Multi, One-Shot, i'm bad at everything sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justadashofformaldehyde/pseuds/justadashofformaldehyde
Summary: “Going out?” Blossom asked, raising her eyebrows.“Yeah.”“Where?” The older sister pried.“On a date.”“Really?” Blossom asked jokingly.“No, seriously. I’m going out with someone.”Blossom gave an overdramatic gasp. “Who?!”“Butch,” Buttercup admitted.Blossom’s surprised expression fell. “Brick’s brother?!”
Relationships: Blossom/Brick Utonium, Butch/Buttercup Utonium, Buttercup & Blossom Utonium
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	A PPG Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I pretty much know nothing about the PPG fandom, so this is probably going to be messy, but this is a little Christmas present for a friend. So S, merry Christmas, and I'm so sorry about this hahaha.

As Blossom looked at the snow outside the window and the glowing shadows cast by the tree, she sighed contently and turned to make her way upstairs for an early night in. 

As she reached the top of the stairs, Buttercup passed her in the opposite direction, wearing a coat, hat, and boots and clutching car keys.

“Going out?” Blossom asked, raising her eyebrows.

“Yeah,” Buttercup answered, brushing her green locks out of her face.

“Where?” The older sister pried.

“On a date,” Buttercup said playfully.

“Really?” Blossom asked jokingly.

“No, seriously. I’m going out with someone.”

Blossom gave an overdramatic gasp. “Who?!”

“Butch,” Buttercup admitted.

Blossom’s surprised expression fell. “Brick’s  _ brother? _ ”

“Yeah,” Buttercup said shyly, out of character for her.

“He asked you out?!”

“Yes!” She paused. “He’s actually really nice when you get to know him. Anyway, you’re dating Brick, so what does it matter?”

“I would be careful with Butch,” Blossom warned.

“It’ll be fine, sis. And again, you’re dating Brick!” She laughed. “You can’t talk about being careful.”

Blossom rolled her eyes. “I guess you’re right. Have fun, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” She grinned and walked past Buttercup to her room.

Buttercup smiled and made her way downstairs and out the door. The cold air bit at her cheeks and before she reached her car, she muttered to herself. “This isn’t a mistake, right?” She shook her head and dismissed the thought. Butch had never been the nicest guy, but there was something about his careless manner that Buttercup was attracted to. She took a moment to admire the scene before pulling out of the driveway; Townsville was always pretty in the winter. The sky was clear and the moon made the snow glow in the light. She sighed and began the drive to the Townsville park, for reasons Butch hadn’t told her.

When she got to the park and got out of her car, she pulled out her phone and called Butch. He picked up after a few rings. “Hey, you here yet?”

“Yeah, where are you?”

“Oh, I can see you!” Buttercup turned around to look for Butch, seeing him sitting on the edge of the fountain behind the gate of the park.

“Oh, found you!” Buttercup explained. “OK, I’m coming over,” she said, hanging up.

When she reached the fountain, Butch gave her a smirky grin, which she returned with a laugh. “What kind of date is this? Do you have anything planned?”

Butch gave a mocking gasp and stood up, handing her a thermos. “Hot chocolate. This has to be a good date now, right?”

Buttercup chuckled and took a sip, sitting down next to him.

“Aren’t you freezing?” Buttercup asked, eyeing his leather jacket.

“Nah, it’s not that cold.”

Buttercup shook her head and shuddered into her coat.

“I like your hair. The green, it’s nice.” Butch commented.

“Oh, thanks,” Buttercup replied, surprised he had noticed the green streaks in her formerly-black hair. He wasn’t really the type you would think cared much about what other people were doing.

Before Buttercup could come up with something else to say, she noticed a familiar red figure walking towards them.

Buttercup stood up as the girl walked over. “Blossom?! What are you doing here?”

The older sister looked equally surprised to see her green counterpart at the fountain and shrugged, lifting her phone. “I don’t know! Brick just called to see if I wanted to come hang out at the park, I didn’t know you guys were here,” she answered, eyeing Butch judgementally.

Before Buttercup could answer, Butch stood up and interrupted. “Ladies, don’t worry,” he said jokingly. “Brick was thinking we could have a little double-date. Look, here he is!” 

Brick jogged up, holding a container, and gave Blossom a light kiss on her cheek before eyeing the Greens. “Hey, guys!” He exclaimed.

Blossom glared at her boyfriend. “You didn’t tell me we were crashing my little sister’s date-night!”

Brick looked apologetic for a moment but gave his usual confident response. “They don’t mind, do they?” He said cockily, grinning at the younger siblings.

“Uh, it’s not the coolest thing to do.” Buttercup glared at Brick, not one for tactfulness.

Butch looked worried for a moment and grabbed Buttercup’s hand as she shivered. “C’mon, it’ll be fun.”

“OK,” Buttercup agreed, sitting down on the cold stone before the others followed in suit. 

Brick smiled at Buttercup, trying to win her affections back, and held out the container he had walked up with. “I brought cookies,” he joked. “Can’t hate me now.”

Buttercup rolled her eyes but took a cookie from his container before he pulled his arm away.

Taking a bite, she laughed. “OK, I forgive you, these are good,” she joked.

Blossom laughed and took one for herself as she sat closer to Brick in the cold. “Merry Christmas, babe,” she said softly.

“Merry Christmas,” Brick replied, muffled with his mouth full of cookies

“You dork!” Blossom teased, gently shoving his shoulder.

Butch chuckled and turned to Buttercup. “So, uh, you like Christmas?”

Buttercup shrugged. “It’s nice, I guess. All the lights and everything.”

“Yeah,” Butch agreed.

Buttercup passed her thermos of hot chocolate across Brick to her sister. “Here, hot chocolate.”

Blossom gratefully took a sip. Brick mock-scoffed. “None for me?” He asked Buttercup, who rolled her eyes.

“Sorry, I like my sister more than her boyfriend,” she teased.

Brick shoved his brother’s shoulder. “You picked a funny one, bro.”

Butch rolled his eyes but laced his fingers with Buttercup’s in the pocket of her jacket. “Yeah, I think I did,” he teased, making Buttercup blush.

Blossom passed the thermos back to Buttercup. “Well, Merry Christmas, guys!”

Buttercup raised the mug. “Merry Christmas!”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was short and messy and probably boring and plotless and I never know how to end things, but I tried and I hope maybe it was Christmassy and sort of cute? Hahaha I'm sorry, I tried ahaha


End file.
